One-sided Love?
by xXRandomPersonXx
Summary: Possible love? When Maka begins noticing changes in Soul's behavior, the weapon-meister pair realizes the changes of the two teens. Will they both meet with love or will this late realization leave a certain scythe in a forever one-sided relationship? Summary sorta sucks, but I promise this'll be a good read. Rated M for content. R&R!
1. Realization

**Here's my promised story~. And I'll only say this once:  
I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. ONLY THE IDEA OF THIS STORY.  
~ Random**

**_Realization_**

"Soul, get up! We'll be late for school!" A very irritated Maka yelled from outside her weapon's door. Things like this seem to be occuring more often nowadays; Soul getting up later than usual, skipping meals to stay inside his room, even daily visits with Professor Stein. Was everything okay with him? Does he...does he have cancer?! No, wait. Is he...gay? Whatever it was, this meister had grown worried.

A very tired Soul groaned and rolled onto his side to stare at his bedroom door. Maka knew he hated waking up early and school. Shouldn't she cut him some slack? Soul lazily dragged himself out of bed, the smell of bacon and eggs making its way to his nose before he had the chance to touch his door knob. Walking over to the kitchen, a stream of drool slid down the side of his mouth. "Get in the shower and you can have some when you get out." Maka cooed in a slightly teasing tone, making Soul groan.

_"So not coo- wait.."_ Soul thought to himself as his crimson eyes made their way to Maka's red skirt. Was it shorter than before? No, it can't be. _"But I can clearly see her white panties from here..."_ He thought once more, feeling a huge nosebleed coming along. Soul quickly made his way to the bathroom while plugging his nose, undressing and getting into the shower all at the same time.

_"Damnit, Maka! You should know when your clothes are too small! You're so damned smart, for Death's sake!"_ Soul banged his head against the tile wall as these thoughts ran through his head; did her panties have a design on the front? Was she changing this entire time and he never noticed? The two had turned seventeen in the same year and truth be told, Maka wasn't so 'Tiny-tits' anymore. "Gah! Who else noticed before me?!" Soul grumbled as a familiar voice came from outside the bathroom door. "Soul, hurry up!" It was Maka. She sounded irritated.

Almost as if by natural instinct, in a matter of five minutes, this weapon had managed to take a normal shower that for most, would've taken a half hour. Soul walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist as steam rushed out the bathroom and mixed with the normal air. It was at that moment that the two had both realized how much each other had changed.

_"..Toned muscles? Wait, since when? His face...it's more defined that before and his eyes- oh Death his eyes..."_

_"She sure isn't 'Tiny-tits' at all...and that face. Wait, is she wearing her hair down? Since when did that happen? Oh Death her legs..."_

Despite the now growing blush on Maka's and Soul's face, Maka regained her composure. "J-Just hurry up. Your breakfast is getting cold." The meister ordered as she stole one last glance at her weapon's perfectly shaped upper body before walking off, Soul taking the chance to glance at Maka's shirt as she did so. Man had they changed.

**[Time Skip: School]**

"You seriously didn't notice? Soul, you are so slow! Every guy has noticed that Maka changed. Even the girls did! That's why girls have been clinging to you lately, man, they're jealous that Maka gets to hang with you all the time. They should be hanging to me, since I'm half way to surpasing God, but dude!" Black*Star whispered to Soul as he leaned over his desk to talk. The gang was in the middle of class, where Professor Stein had been going on about different dissection points. With Maka frantically taking notes, she didn't hear the conversation between Soul and Black*Star.

Soul was really surprised to Star's words. Why was he the only one who didn't see a change in Maka? Was he that used to her? "And if you like her, you've gotta make a move. That new kid seems to have his filthy eyes on her." Star whispered as a warning, pointing to a black haired kid sitting a few seats down who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Maka.

"Wait how did you- do other people know that I like her, too?!" Soul yelled, the entire class looking over at him. "Soul, do you want to explain what you and Black*Star are talking about?" Stein asked with one of his famous creepy smiles.

"J-Just how much we like your dissection lessons, Professor." Black*Star spoke with an idiotic grin on his face. "Great! Then the entire class has a paper due about the art of dissection on Monday!" Stein smiled once more as the class began groaning and saying 'Thanks Soul/Black*Star.'

"B-But today's Friday! We only have two days!" Soul responded as Stein simply shrugged before going back to his lesson. This weekend was going to be a long one.

**[Time Skip: Time to leave the school, obviously]**

"Maka, would you hurry up? I wouldn't like to live in the library. Books can't cook, y'know." Soul mumbled while his meister was grabbing multiple books on dissection. "Well, since you decided to have a conversation with Star in the middle of class, we now have a paper due in three days. And I know you weren't talking about Stein's lesson. Who's the girl that you like?" Maka questioned before checking the books out.

A deep blush swept its way across Soul's cheeks. Had she figured it out..? "Is is someone from our class?" The scythe meister questioned once more, a deep sigh of relief sweeping over the weapon. "Uhm, yeah. I guess you could say that. She's pretty rude some times...and she can be so uncool. But she's smart, cute, and...she's like my best friend." Soul tried to hint towards the blond next to him when they began walking home. "She sounds nice." The blond said with a smile, Soul sweat dropping.

This definately was going to be a long weekend.


	2. Mentioning

**Here's chapter two, my lovelies~.**  
**- Random**

_**Mentioning**_

At the current moment, a flustered, ash blond meister sat inside her room with a pillow shoved to her face. "Damnit, Soul!" Maka mumbled in an irritated way as she shoved her face deeper into the pillow. It might engulf into flames if she blushed anymore. And where was her weapon? Lying in his own pool of blood on the living room floor.

**[Flashback]**

Maka and Soul had made it back to their little apartment, with small conversations on the weather, the up-coming paper due, and just the general 'Bookworm' teases. Maka had headed off towards her room upon entering their shared apartment, since she wanted to get the paper out of the way that night. Her weapon, however, wanted to save it for the last minute. _"I can get it done easily."_ Soul thought to himself as he plopped himself on the couch, instantly watching 'Wipeout' on the T.V.

"Hey, Soul? Can you read this over for me?" Maka called from her room. It seemed that after a few hours of researching, writing, and revising, his meister seemed to have come up with a report that literally glowed. Said meister had made her way out of her room and over to Soul with a slight skip in her step.

"I want someone t- AHH!" Maka shreiked as she tripped over one of Soul's shoes. "Oi, Maka, you alri- mmph!" Soul's voice was muffled by a pair of unfamiliar breasts shoved in his face. It seemed to be that Maka's line of fall was on Soul, since her breasts are now in his face and her face is on his toned chest.

"Gah!" Maka shreiked once more, falling on her ass in an attempt to get off of him. Soul flopped off the couch, face first into the floor, as a pool of blood gushed out of his nose, partly from hitting it so hard and partly from Maka's chest.

"S-Soul! Y-You don't put your shoes right there!" She scolded as she scrambled her way back into her bedroom, her weapon catching a glance up her skirt which made his nosebleed even worse.

**[Flashback End]**

And this is where the two currently stand. Soul possibly bleeding to death and Maka possibly blushing to death. Soul finally managed to mumble a 'Sorry' even though it's been ten minutes after that incident. _"Damn...h-her chest sure was soft..."_ The scythe thought as he eventually sat up and walked to the bathroom to treat his nose.

"Damnit!" Yelled said weapon from the bathroom as he was trying to apply a bandage to his nose. It seemed he had broken it from falling off the couch, but was too focused on trying to come up with a cooler way on how he broke it than trying to apply medical help. Maka seemed to hear that in his voice.

"H-Here." Maka somehow appeared in the doorway, making Soul flush bright red before turning to her. "Let me help."

The ash blond teen reached up just slightly to place a bandage on her albino weapon, making him flinch at the slight pressure she was putting on it to make sure the bandage stayed. "U-Uhm, Maka I-" Soul stuttered, his face soon turning a darker shade of red. "I-I'm sorry about my shoes...that was so uncool of me."

"Its alright, Soul."

"And...can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it about?"

"The person I like."

**Sorry it's short, I just wanted to give you guys at least something today!**  
**Until next time!**

**- Random**


End file.
